villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolf O'Donnell
Wolf O'Donnell (ウルフ オドネル Urufu Odoneru), sometimes referred to as "Lord O'Donnell" by his underlings, is the leader of Star Wolf, and rival of Fox McCloud. Wolf's team is initially hired by Andross to take down the Star Fox team. The Star Wolf team ultimately fails their mission, causing Wolf to seek revenge for his own personal reasons. Years later, in Star Fox: Assault, Wolf plans on taking down the Star Fox team once more, but the later invasion of the Aparoids causes him to come to Fox's rescue. However, he claims to do this only so that he can kill Fox off himself later. He also helps Fox during some scenarios of Star Fox Command, where it states that he feels a grudging respect towards Fox. Wolf also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, alongside Fox and Falco Lombardi. He fights similarly to them, but is heavier and slower, using extremely quick slashing attacks with his claws instead of utilizing kicks and punches like Fox and Falco do. The change in his design is due to the fact that he got into more serious criminal manners and therefore has a bounty on his head. Wolf is voiced by Hisao Egawa in the Japanese version of Star Fox 64 and Mahito Ōba in the Japanese version of Assault and Brawl. In the English version of Star Fox 64, Leon Powalski and Wolf were together voiced by Rick May. In the English version of Assault, he is voiced by Grant Goodeve and in Brawl, he's voiced by Jay Ward. Appearance Wolf, obviously, is a grey wolf of the Canidae family (the same family as Fox's). Wolf's attire changes lightly in Star Fox games, but has an appearance exclusive only to Brawl. He is usually seen with a kind of vest with spikes on its shoulderpads. He wore an eyepatch in Star Fox 64, but it was later replaced with a mechanical eye piece. Wolf is depicted as a ruthless pirate with a barely noticeable soft-spot for those he competes with, his main rival being Fox, and those whom he works with (I.e. his team). Biography Lylat Wars Wolf O' Donnell, appears in Star Fox 64.Added by Chunkyman40000Fox and Wolf were enemies sometime before Star Fox 64 took place. It is heavily implied that they have a long and bitter history with each other, despite mutual respect. It has been suggested in the comic adaptation of Star Fox 64, as well as his statement when he is getting the upper hand of a Dogfight against Fox in the game itself ("You'll be seeing your dad soon, Fox!") that Wolf was involved with the apparent death of James McCloud- Fox's father (further hinted by his Brawl trophy). When Wolf's team was hired by Andross to take down Star Fox, Wolf wanted nothing but to fulfill his orders and to kill Fox. Star Wolf team ultimately failed their mission, leading Wolf to seek revenge for his own personal reasons. In this game, Wolf spoke with a British accent, which added malevolence to his remarks. Wolf and his team were hired by Andross to rid the Lylat System of the Star Fox team, but they ultimately failed twice. Albeit his failure, Wolf continued to affiliate himself with the Andronian army up to Star Fox: Assault, although his intentions are only to avenge himself. Wolf's team's first mission was to prevent Fox from diffusing the bomb planted in Fichina, but was defeated and the team suffered injuries. He and his crew appeared at Bolse to prevent Fox from destroying the satellite core, but again, failed. His team's final/alternate appearance is at Venom, right before Fox had a final fight with Andross. The team, albeit having newer, more improved Wolfen ships (called the Wolfen II), lost again. Since Star Fox 64, his character has changed from being reminiscent of a stereotypical classy and sinister narcissist to that of a stereotypical crude pirate. This may symbolize the fact that he has become less villainous since Star Fox 64. Aparoid Invasion Wolf, as he appears in Star Fox: Assault.Added by Blue NinjakoopaYears later, during the events of Star Fox: Assault, Wolf encountered Star Fox in his hideout at the Sargasso Space Zone, who had entered the area in order to find Pigma. When he learned from Fox that he was actually trying to get Pigma into custody, after the battle, Wolf explains that Pigma was no longer a member of Star Wolf, and even if Pigma did end up entering the Sargasso Space Zone, his men would have driven him out. Wolf planned on taking down the Star Fox team once more, but the invasion of the Aparoids allowed Wolf to put his personal vendetta aside for the time being and work with Fox for the common good. When Fox was ambushed by Aparoids on top of the Persimmon's Building in Corneria City, Wolf flew in to his rescue. However, he denies actually saving Fox, claiming he just jumped onto his Wolfen's wing at the right time, and he then claims that even if he did indeed save Fox, the only reason he did so was to kill Fox off himself later (Though Panther and Leon's statements imply that he may not have been serious about that). It was at this point that Wolf told Fox "Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act," which got Fox through some later internal struggles. Wolf's initial pure villainy has greatly subsided since Star Fox 64. Anglar Blitz Star Fox Command featured him and his team helping Star Fox, and the Pilot Gallery in Command states that he feels a grudging respect towards Fox (although this was actually implied in the originally Japanese version rather than outright said), with him also expressing guilt after beating the Star Wolf Returns final mission, due to him cheating the Star Fox Team out of the victory. Despite this, he maintains his rivalry with and the dislike of the Star Fox Team and Fox in particular. Though afflicted in these events, Wolf's alignment in the series is Neutral; meaning he can help out Fox or betray him. Wolf and his team were thought to be killed in the explosion of the Aparoid Homeworld in Assault, but were revealed to have survived in Command, with a bounty on their heads sometime later. Several things happen depending on the route, Fox even hires Wolf to help him in one story. His ship is the only one in his team which keeps the original Wolfen (ウルフェン) design, but it is called the Red Fang in the North American instruction manual (the game itself does not change the ship's name). Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Starfox Villains Category:Leader Category:Animal Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Robot Pilots Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Lycanthropes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Rivals Category:Pirates Category:Honorable Villains